Last Round
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Goa Swivel Depth is hanging out by the starship, not surprisingly trying to keep the locals from boarding it. "I told you no going in the ship or I'm gonna slag you where you stand you mother ****ing dreka!" he snarls. Shadow is with him, arms crossed over chest, foot tapping. "I swear this species has no sense of 'leave us alone'." Goa peeks out from behind one of the many sets of landing gear. "We really don't," he pipes up, trying to sneak closer. But it looks like he's trying to avoid notice by the /crowd/, not the xenos. "I'm back. What'd I miss?" Depth slicks out the blades from his elbows, growling softly at the scientist that is finally being cowed. "Missed drinking yourself stupid." the mech says without taking his glowering optics off the scientist who turns and walks away at long last. Shadow peers over to Goa, "Missed his slagging awful singing. Oh and Maggie dancing, that was hot." he notes with a chuckle. "Singing?" Goa's optics brighten and he looks over at Depth. "You singing? And I missed it? I'm crushed." Then he gives Shadow a mischievous look. "Hot?" That seemed out of character ... but who is he to judge. It IS just Depth's story he's heard, after all. He glances out at the star port suspiciously after finding another landing column to put his silhouette behind. "Don't suppose you give certain lineages of Cybertronians the grand tour?" He says, thumbing toward the ship. Depth nods, "Yeah that's right, singing. Don't get all upset about it. Ask Swivel how I sing sometime." he notes with a chuckle, the blades in his elbows slicking back in as he turns to face the green grounder. Shadow hmms softly, "Yes.. hot. As in sexy. That femme can shake it and make you wish you were in the room alone with her." Appearing next to Goa in a rapidly forming figure is Magmorta, "A tour hmm. And what pray tell would you do with what you learned if you went inside?" she murmurs, so close you probably could feel the warmth of her. Goa raises a brow. "Ask Swivel. I'll uh... I'll do that." He tilts his helmet, gives Shadow another look, then nearly jumps out of his plates as Magmorta appears out of nowhere. The dull edges of his shoulder blades clatter on the nearest ship hull as they fly out. "Juuuuuh--" His back turned against the column, his optics spaz out like he's trying to scan everywhere at once, then calm down so he can respond. In the form of drawing his lips thin. Guilty? Not at all, just indignant. "Nothing. Depth can attest, too curious for my own good. Got to be honest though," he stands up even straighter and looks over at the silver-maroon xeno, "I want to know how you navigated Mudball-3. But the rest is straight-up hunger for knowledge, really..." He scans the ground, lifting one foot up to check under it. "Do you all always do that?" he mumbles. Depth hmms softly, glancing toward Shadow first, then stepping close to the fellow xeno. They have a whispered conversation in another language while Magmorta giggles softly at your reaction to her appearance. "Only to mechs that are intriguing." she murmurs softly, idly taking a single finger and tracing it along one of your tires. "Like having these on a world where its predominantly hover vehicles." she smiles a bit, still very close to you, "Hmm, but if you did go to Mudball-3 as you attest, having tires would be a prerequisite." "When did I say I went there?" Goa starts out squawking, but gets much quieter and rather quizzical-expressioned upon contact to his tire. The whole set of which he spins once Magmorta stops tracing, be it a gesture of enthusiasm or more like he's shaking himself off. He eyes Depth questioningly, then looks back at Magmorta. "I've always had these. Drivers, they think the higher off the ground you are, the faster you go, 'til I outmaneuver their best." He raises his antennae very slightly, "And you're right. Prerequisite. Among other things." He glares at Depth again. "You know, if you're gonna do that, at least do the whole processor-soldering thing to me again so I can understand what you're sayin'." Magmorta smiles as she peers down at the shorter mech. "Mmm you didn't, but Depth filled us in Goa." she states, sliding a hand against your back and giving a gentle pushing tug, "Oh they are just discussing the ramifications of you going on board, Depth of course is winning the argument." she states. Depth of course looks over and chuckles, "I always win. The virgin can't win fer nuthing." Shadow slaps Depth hard against the cheek, "Take that back right now." Goa stumbles forward with something like an 'oof' from his suspension. He hadn't expected that at all. Faceplants against the femme. Oh, slag ... jumps backward again with another clatter of blades-against-landing-gear. Smiles up at Magmorta as apologetically as he can without the respect of running away like any Decepticon whose courage hadn't stolen its intelligence's ration credits and shoved it in a locker vorns ago. Then bolts his nose toward Shadow as he hears the sound of metal-ish composite on metal-ish composite. "... always do that, too?" He says, with a glance back up at the bronze xeno. "Mechs? Xenos?" He holds a hand up. "Depth, did you tell them the part where my commander wants to kill you? 'Cause that seems important to me makin' my case." Too bad Maggie doesn't get to enjoy that moment of face plant right between her rather impressive chest as she automatically is between the two friends in several strides and saying in a tone that says 'better listen', "Knock it off right now or someone it going to be a eunuch the rest of his miserable life." Depth backs off two steps, elbow blades just partially out as he peers at Magmorta, "You are such a ***** sometimes ya know that?" then a snort, "I told them everything, kid." Shadow growls, "Tell him Maggie, I want to see his expression when he finds out." Goa flattens one orange audial back, the other tipping all the way forward. His hands set on his hips as he turns to watch this whole ... fiasco. "Is this a bad time?" Magmorta sighs and faces Depth, "Shadow here isn't a virgin anymore and I can assure you this is not a joke." her tone quite serious as she stares the mech down. Depth stares right back, blades going back into his elbows again, he shifts a bit on his legs. The way his optics slant gives him a quizzical expression. "Say what?" Shadow repeats, "Not a virgin. I'll have you meet the lady in question. As for you, Goa, may as well show you around. From what Chameleon says we can trust you." Goa's optics blink off, then on. "Oh," he murmurs to himself. That explained it. Depth's face was about as priceless as advertised, too. "Right. Chameleon." Goa follows in Magmorta's footsteps, approaching the group albeit visibly ... leery ... of the situation. "Chameleon?" Depth shakes his head, then steps close to Shadow, sniffing at him then gasps. "By the Divine Weld. You are telling the truth." he slaps Shadow on the shoulder in a good natured way, "About slagging time you got laid. I /told/ you the world wouldn't end if you got yourself a fine woman to bed and stuff." Shadow hmms to the slap, then nods, "Fine indeed." he murmurs, then looks toward Goa as he gestures to the gang plank, "His nickname." is all he says. Magmorta smiles a bit, "Its a animal that can change color Goa so it blends into the background. Depth here is a bit like one in a lot of ways." she heads on up into the ship, "I'll let the others know that we'll have a visitor." Goa nods slowly at both explanations, like he's not sure if he gets it, then starts to head on up into the hold. But he stops. Instead, he walks up to Depth to ... well, if he was going to look the xeno in the optics there are better routes he could choose. But it's the thought that counts, it would seem, as he stares up at him with a much more serious expression than usual. "Depth. You know I never say a peep. But the 'Cons have ways of getting info out if they need it. And I don't think our glorious, excessively-emotional leader will be happy about you skipping town." A much more sneering, derisive tone regarding Megatron than usual, coming from the roller. "Sure you're alright with this?" Depth shakes his head a bit at Shadow who also heads on up into the ship. Then he looks down at Goa, nodding a little to him. "Considering that the scientists around here have scans of the ship and us as it is, there's really not much more you'd learn kid." he turns and heads on up the gang plank, "Like I care about him. So get your green skid plate up here before I change my mind." Goa grins in response, more relieved than mischievous, and makes his way inside after checking behind himself as usual. Good point, the xeno has. But it doesn't help Goa being worried for his own sake. He might never hear the end of it. So he checks over his OTHER shoulder before finally entering the ship. His optics scan neurotically, as he reflexively does to get the complete tactical picture of a new place ... so he stops himself. Places his fingers against the red lenses a moment like he's adjusting them, then smirks and looks around like a /normal/ mech. The hold of the ship is large to say the least, but it's oddly empty.. devoid of any cargo. Shadow has disappeared somewhere as has Magmorta, leaving just Depth with Goa. He stops and peers around, "If I know Shadow at all, and I do, he's got plans for this ship.. big ones." Magmorta returns with a smile, "Crew has been notified." she gestures for them to follow, "Shadow said I can give you the tour while he prepares his lady to meet Depth." The other two aliens' disappearance has made Goa even more paranoid, giving him pause to look down AND up. He's busily staring at one of the ribs supporting the ceiling when Magmorta's voice surprises him again. This time his joints freeze, then he slowly turns to look. "Ah." He smiles widely and rather exasperatedly at Depth, bringing the lower shutters of his optics up. Then moves off to follow the femme. "Probably not possible to be 'prepared' to meet Depth," he grumbles. Depth chuckles at that as does Magmorta, her hips swiveling in a noticeably sexy manner as she walks. Depth is watching, of course. "Hmm?" then he snickers, "Yeah, yer right kid. No preparing for me." he agrees amiably. Magmorta steps into a long hallway and heads down it, "The bridge first sound good Goa?" she asks. Goa can't help himself from subconsciously notating what he passes by, despite his best efforts. No cargo, interesting, but there was a reason they were staying on Cybertron a while? And he'd been given the impression the ship was newly bought. Doors. Branching halls. The femme in front of him mostly eludes his eye. He hadn't been aboard an alien ship ... come to think of it, he hadn't been aboard one at all since-- "Huh?" Goa shakes his head blearily. "I'm uh... sure." He glances over his shoulder tire at Depth. "Did you operate ships of this size with just ... three crewmen? My people manage, but it takes reprogramming..." Depth replies as he follows along and off to the side of Goa, "Our ship was smaller than this big beefy thing." gesturing loosely toward the hallway ahead. "If I don't miss my guess here.. this here is a Scraxian transporter with military upgrade. They are old trade partners of our species, makes sense Shadow and Maggie would head to Scrax when they got the chance." he muses, "As for your question, yes we could operate this thing with three on the bridge." Magmorta leads the way through a door and into an elevator, she notes, "It's Scraxian all right. Nothing but the best for the crown prince." The elevator hums but you sense no movement. The doors open and she steps out into an impressively laid out bridge, Shadow is seated in the captain's chair, a femme sitting on the armrest next to him. Scraxian. Goa isn't sure whether to be furiously taking notes or setting his databanks read-only so this sort of thing won't bother him later. How many off-world peoples WERE there? He takes a compromise of only worrying about the present. In which the Cybertronian seems to be blindly trailing along and gawking at the ship. Military upgrade? He hadn't missed the weapons when the thing had landed. But at least Depth seemed assured they could take whatever the Autobots or Decepticons threw at them. Then again, he seemed assured about everything. The other crew's responses were more interesting. Of which he'd seen none. The lack of any sensation in his gyroscope seems to disorient Goa a tad, as the 'Con is a little wary about stepping out of the lift. When he does, though, he gets even more transfixed than before, stepping off to the side to stare around, taking everything in. Including Shadow and his apparent companion ... but best to let the other xenos handle that. Xenos ... what were they called, anyway? He looks between all four now. Depth crosses his arms over his chest as he moves toward the couple in the captain’s chair. His focus is on them and them alone it seems as he taps his fingers on few times, patiently waiting for a pause in the quiet conversation the two were having, then says, "Well?" Shadow looks up and nods, "This is my lady, owner of my soul and eternal love." The female next to him smiles, slimmer in build when compared to Magmorta, her armor a light blue hue with accents of bronze. Her face and slightly muscled arms are bronze as well with blood red optics. She stands and approaches Depth, looking him over with hands on her hips. Magmorta steps next to Goa, "While they chat, why don't we continue the tour Goa?" she asks the green grounder. "Only if the last stop is where you keep the security tapes," Goa says, glancing away from the control panel he's currently fawning over to acknowledge Magmorta. He can't read, or really even tell much about it, but he's capable of deduction. Communications, maybe, since there's no definitive controls here like a throttle or triggers? Or cyber warfare... His antennae click back and forth for reception, clear he's listening in on whatever Depth, Shadow and company are discussing. Standing up, he turns around to face her. "Alright," he looks around, setting his hands on his hips again, then up. "I'm guessin' you have a barracks or err," Goa glances over at Shadow briefly, "Some sort of more royal place to keep the crew. Somewhere you fuel 'em up, or at least somewhere you keep the fuel tanks. And pro'lly someplace to control the guns, I guess, never took a battle cruiser. Am I wrong?" Depth looks over his shoulder at Goa and makes a 'go on' gesture at him before looking back to Shadow and his lady, their words in that language that only they speak to each other. Magmorta chuckles, "I think that could be arranged." she states, moving a hand to idly touch a couple fingers to one of Goa's antenna as it flips forward, "Curious." she murmurs, then a little smile, "Oh no barracks, individual rooms Goa. The captain, being Shadow, gets the biggest one naturally." she drops her hand back to her side then turns slightly, "Our crew is small yet, hence why you didn't see any on the way in. As for the control of the ship, it’s been adapted to our unique physiology." Goa blinks. "No barracks?" The idea seemed absurd. No one, at least no one here, had the resources to spare for that. Except, maybe on a flagship, where it was all royalty anyway. With the whole last-of-their-kind thing, though, it made sense. "Where did the others come from anywaay...?" Goa doesn't snap the 'curious' slat backward, but the other one twitches, and he watches Magmorta quizzically until she lets off. Dually quizzically. Their presence made little sense, but he could swear he overheard something about a rift and time-related things, which he had little inclination to question after the situation with Starscream. Catching Depth's gesture, he moves off to re-enter the lift. "You know, I always got the impression Depth was captain for some reason..." he snickers. Depth steps on to the lift and chuckles, "Oh he was on the ship that got taken out." she states matter of factly. The lift hums then stops, the door opening, "Security room wasn't it?" she asks, heading down the hall. "As to your question, Goa, the three we found were on a similar ship to our own not far from Scrax. We spent some time getting to know them as Shadow procured the ship, then we left Scrax to find Depth." Magmorta steps on to the lift and chuckles, "Oh he was on the ship that got taken out." she states matter of factly. The lift hums then stops, the door opening, "Security room wasn't it?" she asks, heading down the hall. "As to your question, Goa, the three we found were on a similar ship to our own not far from Scrax. We spent some time getting to know them as Shadow procured the ship, then we left Scrax to find Depth." Goa jogs a moment to keep up with Magmorta's longer strides. The lift is less confusing than before, but it still throws the mech off for a second as he recalculates his position. "I was kidding, but alright." Never hurt to learn about another monitoring system. "How'd you track him down? There a beacon running somewhere?" Astride the femme, he looks up, optics slightly narrowed, "... any truth to that planet-eater story?" Magmorta stops at a door, it opens and she enters. Inside is a wall full of monitors. You can see the entire interior of the ship this way and not need the rest of the tour. She turns toward you and replies, "First we went to where we lost the ship, then we traced the signature left behind by the life pod. When we realized it just stopped. The scanners told the story, he had gone through a rift in time and space. We sat there and waited for it to open." at your last question though her face takes on this look that's quite sad, "It is true Goa. May your world never see him." Goa walks inside, then turns around on his heel to smirk incredulously. A rift in time and space. Alright, /definitely/ better not to try wrapping his mind around this one. "I heard about Shadow's superstitiony thing. I suppose if it's someone else's planet, it's fine, huh?" He snickers and turns to look over the monitors. He glances at the controls, snorts ... rather baffled, then back up, trying to find the bridge one. "So did they decide it was alright to tell me more about your Mudball visit?" Magmorta sits down on a chair and touches her palm to the console that has no buttons or noticeable controls. She brings up the bridge on all of the monitors, as she too were curious what was going on. "Shadow's family were told there was a curse and they believed it for a very long time." she replies to Goa, turning in the chair to look up at him, "What did you want to know?" she inquires. Meanwhile on the bridge it appears that Depth is having a pleasant enough conversation with Shadow and the femme that is with them both. The femme even is showing proof to Depth that she and Shadow are a couple... an elegant tiara suitable for a princess. "Superstition or not, it worked out awful for the guy. Was he like that before, too, though? With the prince thing." Goa tilts his head at the unusual display of headgear. They had to start showing some weird traditions eventually. "I guess it could be worse." He tests another seat with his hand first, to make sure it's not going to bite him or some such, then lounges to watch what's going down on the bridge himself. "Depends. How much did 'Chameleon' tell you 'bout me and that world?" It didn't depend, but he had to wonder... Magmorta cocks her head a bit then nods, "Not exactly, it gave him the benefit of being wise enough to know when some femme was trying to get one over on him. As for how he was before, he has always been the crown prince and leader of the Good Guys. It is in the core of his being. He doesn't take it too far though. Shadow is quite down to earth and easy going, very tolerant and patient. Only Depth has ever been able to get Shadow to lose that patience and his temper. Which is why it is good I'm here to keep them both in check." she gazes at him a long moment as she considers the last question, then states. "What you told him." Goa's antennae raise slightly at the back. "Right." Goa, courtesy his lack of service under any Good Guys, isn't really sure what Magmorta is talking about. But he can pick up that they, if nothing else, respect the guy. Whatever worked for them... His optics flicker a couple of times as the mech considers what he /was/ intending to ask. "Then you oughtta know that world's a uh..." He stares off into space for a few seconds, then shakes his head, dropping his attention from the screens for a moment. "Bad. Maybe paranoia, but I gotta do what I can to keep anyone crashing there again." He stares Magmorta in the eyes, "And the crystal slag, fries us. Still got pieces of it showing up here on Cybertron. Haven't seen any in a while, save Firestorm... Depth says he can smell it, but he can't pick up a tiny piece hidden wherever on the planet. Unmaker knows who's got stashes of it." Magmorta watches Goa carefully and steeples her hands in front of her, looking thoughtful. "That planet was a vacation spot for us, a place for our kind to unwind. The crystals were a kind of fuel for us. Any of us can smell it as that's how we even find it. But I can understand why you would want to avoid going back it if causes issues in your species." she states, unsteepling her fingers she says with a smile, "You must realize something Goa that if Depth says there is nothing he can find means that he eliminated it. In his rather rough and tough way he dealt with the issue the crystals pose to your kind. Not telling you the full truth about it though, classic Depth. It just rates in the realm of 'don't have to tell you'." Goa starts to get the impression that what he's looking for isn't a simple software fix that'll make Cybertronian ships impervious to the energetic fields around that planet, or warn them ... maybe that's precisely the opposite of what's needed. But his pressure is more out of fear for his own hide than anyone else's -- if it's even within the realm of rationality at all. His premonition from the Spire sits relatively fresh in his mind. "Suppose so." The Decepticon slouches backward in his seat. Not defeated, just thoughtful. He peeks up at the screens again. "An associate of mind weaponized it. Claimed four sparks. Wasn't gentle." He remembers Shred's report all too clearly. "If weapons-department declares the stuff useful, and sends for a shipment, ain't much I can do to stop it. Though I'd pro'lly kill myself trying. Don't suppose you could tug that planet-eater of yours on a leash?" He jokes cautiously. "Thanks for translatin' the Depth-ese for me, though. Puts a mech's mind at rest." On the monitors all you see is Shadow and his lady. No sign of Depth.. which can only mean he's on his way to find the two. Magmorta frowns slightly to Goa's words and reaches over to lay a hand on his knee, "I'm sorry to hear that. Depth mentioned you were guilt ridden over it. Said that your sister, whom he does love by the way, has it inside her." she then gets up and moves to the door to the room. "Unicron doesn't leash, trust me Goa. He goes where he wants, eats anything in his path, and that which he does not eat.. he utterly rips apart and destroys beyond recognition." then a little smile as she presses her hand to a panel and the door opens, on the other side is Depth. "You are welcome." she says, "Hello Depth, have a nice chat?" Depth grunts softly, "Yeah, she passed my patented 'gold digging whore or heart of gold' test." he looks to Goa, "So kid, want a last drink on me, we'll be leaving come next solar cycle." "Guilt ridden... I suppose. Try not to think about it these cycles." He acknowledges the hand as a comforting motion, laying his antennae back into his helmet. Ugh, but should he? He shakes his head. "Firey ain't gonna take this well..." the mech's voice drifts off as Magmorta steps away. "It has a name?" Goa interrupts himself, immediately turning to look at Depth as the door opens. "No, Depth, I've joined the monastery and only take watered-down energon and crude now." His expression manages to stay utterly dry for just a tick or two before erupting in a toothy grin. "You have to ask?" Depth snickers, "Suuuurreeee you have.. and I'm a fricking virgin." he states flippantly, he glances at Magmorta, then looks back to Goa, "Talking about Unicron is bad jujubees there Maggie. It's like he hears his name and"snaps his fingers, "next thing you know what's happening there he is eating your planet and you up for lunch." Magmorta nods a little, "You are just still upset about coming to Zypherion to help with that prison riot, Depth. I don't think I have to tell you that if you and Shadow hadn't showed up with your respective elite troops that we wouldn't be here right now." Depth nods, "Yeah.. I know... I know.. c'mon kid.. Blue Buster is on me. Maggie you got ramp watch." ---- Depth pushes open the door to the El Sleazo. "Freaks and Freakettes!" he calls out. "Depth!" several reply. Depth chuckles. "I love this bar." Sitting contentedly at the bar is none other than Swivel. Whilst it wouldn't be nice to say she's become a fixture here, she'd lately at least become a regular. However, she still can't ask the bar for her usual, since she enjoys to change it up every once in a while. This cycle she is sitting on her own with a half finished drink in front of her. Her legs are swinging merrily, for due to her short stature, they do not reach the ground. Depth walks over to Swivel and plops down next to her, "Heya bubbles. Buying Goa a last drink before I head out next solar cycle. How you doing?" "Oughta take it with you," Goa says. The grounder plods in after Depth and hops into the next seat, so they're both flanking Swivel. "Betcha Foz-E could use the cred as a galactic bartender to make it big here in Cubi." He waves at the barmech. "Long time no see, Swivvy, least not under circumstances less weird than I'd like 'em," He waves as enthusiastically at her. Even though she's sitting right next to him. Maybe preemptively drunk? "You get a hot date on the comm or something couple cycles ago?" Swivel turns her head to regard Depth, greeting him with one of her usual bright smiles before taking another sip of her drink. "My how you do linger. All this build up to your going forever, and you just seem to make it last. Promise this is your last goodbye? Not that I'm trying to get rid of you, but there's a reason people don't like long goodbyes. But, hey, why am I the one complaining about it? You aren't going to kiss me again, are you? Because this time I feel to protect my dignity I ought to slap you." She manages to fire off in a flurry of words, almost ending it before Goa even reaches the seat beside her. The girl does have a talent for babbling. However, with Goa now beside her, she goes quiet and just raises her optics, still smiling, and waves. She curls in her lips when Goa asks her a question about her leaving. "Nope. Nothing like that at all. And I ain't telling why I bolted either because it's silly. So I'll just leave the rest up to your imaginations." Goa's optic ridges rise progressively, eventually leaving a remarkably large, surprised dark space above his eyes. "Oh, I'm uh... I'm imaginin'." He leans forward to look at Depth across the bar with the same expression. Then sits back straight up. "Foz, can you make my drink stronger than usual?" Depth cocks his head a bit to Swivel, studying her quietly a few moments as he puts down his final few creds to buy himself and Goa a drink. "Next solar cycle I'm gone Swivel, so if you want this to be the last goodbye, then it will be. I won't make you come up to the star port and wave." he notes softly. Then a shake of his head, "No I'm not." then a chuckle, "Ah mysteries.. I'll be thinking on that one for awhile." Swivel taps her fingers in sudden agitation, her glance going beyond the two mechs for a moment. After a moment she glances back at Depth. "Hm?" she says. "Oh... don't mind me or my talking. Most people are wiser to pay no mind to anything I say or take it seriously... I'm the furthest from serious thing this planet has to offer, and when I get going I really get going, like WOOOOSh there she goes and...." she trails off, that last few words hardly coherent. Her hands are all fidgeting and her optics seem to be going everywhere at once. "Wooosh..." she says again quietly. Goa dims his expression to unimpressed. He realizes he should probably be much more overcharged before talking to Swivel. Or anyone, at this point. He eyes the whole blue-buster-brewing-process with hungry optics, practically swiping it out of Foz-E's hands once it finally gets to him, then takes a long swig. Lowering the mug to the bar, he says in an oddly strained way, "He can keep making these, right?" Then his engine stalls and hiccups. This incites the mech to another few gulps of the drink, occupying him for the time being. Depth peers at Swivel, "Yer drunk." he decides, just like that. He takes his drink, a Blue Buster naturally, and takes a good long gulp of it. Downing half it before he lowers it from his lips. "Ahhh, gonna miss that." he murmurs, focusing on Goa now. "Oh sure he can, not like I got ownership on it or something." Swivel doesn't seem to even notice the tones from Goa. Instead she is staring perplexedly at her drink. "Can't be drunk. Not possible. Only had half an enerbeer. Takes more than that to get Swivel drunk. She's shiny that way. Very very very shiny. Or... healthy? Runs like... like... like a machine... well she IS a machine. We all are. On a bigger machine. The universe is a machine with all these working parts and kibble and I...." she holds her hands out looking at them. "I.... I'm one with it! Isn't that beautiful? But then there's the parts that don't work well and shut everything else down... or the wrenches.... you know, not the help make things work, but they get thrown in and cause bas stuff kind... you..." she points at Goa. "You aren't a bad wrench are you.... oh! Hi Goa!" Goa stares down the finger in his face, both his hands holding a mug in front of him. His optics are half-lidded, and the Decepticon has the beginning of a frown. Then he smirks very slightly. "Hey." He looks in the mug, then back at Swivel. Sets it over on the bar. Then grabs the frame of Swivel's face, tilts her head side to side and looks at her optics close up in search of a familiar tinge of green. Goa appears to be at a lack of commentary for this. Depth peers even harder at her, then sniffs at her a few times, a little snort. "You been taking Syk or something woman cuz if you did what the slag were you thinking?" he asks. If he had his lips right now, he'd be scowling big time. Not sure what to make of this confusing Swivel.. perplexing! Then Goa does what he does and Depth decides to finish off the Blue Buster completely, then commenting, "You all lost your ****ing minds." Swivel was about to continue babbling, most likely something further strange, when her head is grabbed. She squawks in startlement and then flails her hands at Goa. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey stoppit I need my head where it is... if I don't have a head, I can't smile, and if I can't smile I'm not Swivel anymore!" she says as she takes a few more sissy swipes at Goa's face. Even amidst this flailing she hears Depths comments, and her voice sounds very indignant and agitated. "By the abyss, frag no! I'd never take that slag! It's not good for you.... I was just having a drink, just a drink and I...." she stops talking to swipe at Goa again, trying to wrench her head away from Goa, her optics gleaming at a bright intensity. Flailing does little to phase the Decepticon, garnering only a half-sparked snarl as Swivel nearly hooks one of his antennae, but Goa lets go of his own volition just as soon as she denies having taken anything. Then he immediately turns back for another long drink. "Didn't have any to start wif, Depthy." He licks his lips and stares into space. "Anyway. We 'spect you to visit every vorn. And shend vids." Goa lifts the mug for another swig, but only gets another sip or two out of the reservoir before he's reduced to staring at the bottom of the mug forlornly. Depth sighs softly, "Great." he mutters, doing a gentle face palm with both hands. Then lowering them he says, "Will try Goa." is all he can say. Swivel seems satiated now that her face isn't being held and then turns back to her drink. She takes a hold of it and finishes it off, spying Depth out of the corner of her optic. They go back to their normal luminosity and she smiles. "Alright, enough of that. I'm done yanking both your chains," Swivel responds. "Sorry for hitting your antenna, Goa." Goa interrupts his intent glaring at the drink receptacle to glance over at Swivel. His head tilts... though that might be more a function of gravity than his own doing... "Whaaaaat?" Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Swivel's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP